Problems
by Ishkabibble1991
Summary: Haruhi has a problem with a client's boyfriend.


Haruhi walked past the dojo of the school, wishing that she had figured out another way to the music room without being late. Kyoya, with that smirk of his, had mentioned that it would be unwise to be late a third time this week. It was partly the twins fault that she seemed to be always running late when going to the host club. Usually it wasn't a big deal as Haruhi could still make it but only if she pasted the dojo.

After she passed the dojo, Haruhi let out a sigh of relief. _Maybe, _she thought, _I'm worrying over nothing_.She had been worrying over this for the past week, after getting a new customer at the host club. Today however her relief was short lived, as the doors to the dojo flew open and a blur caused Haruhi to hit the wall opposite of the doors. Her shoulder would definetly be bruised. The blur was actually a shaggy brown haired, five foot nine, boy with a self satisfied smirk at hearing the thud that came with Haruhi hitting the wall, and an angry set of blue eyes boring into her.

"I've had enough! Enough of Haruhi-kun this, and Haruhi that. You are to stay away from my girlfriend, and just to make sure you do," a large fist rammed into Haruhi's stomach as the boy cut off his sentence. Haruhi had predicted this may happen, after the girlfriend had told her about his jealous anger. The boy was Akito of class 2-C, and the girlfriend was one of her customers at the host club.

Looking down the hall, Haruhi saw no one and cryed out a little as another fist hit her stomach. After two more punches, Akito backed up a step and watched as Haruhi sunk to the floor in pain. Making a swing at the head of the host club member who was stealing his girlfriend's affections, Akito was surprised as pain radiated from his own head. He heard a thunk on the floor, and looking down showed a book lying open, faced down, pages of the book bent. Someone had thrown a book at him. Twisting his head fast, Akito had just enough time to raise an arm to block the canon ball known as Mori's fist before it smashed into his face.

Unlucky for him, he didn't notice the kick that sent him flying down the hall. Takashi turned away from the attacker and picked up Haruhi. "Mori-Senpai, thank you for saving me but I can walk." Takashi ignored her and continued carrying her down the hall. Akito wasn't unconscious for long, but stayed down for his own safety. Mori of 3-A was a kendo champion, and Akito was definitely no competition for him.

"Yay! You found Haru-chan, Takashi," Hunny, classmate and best friend of Mori, smiled until he saw that Haruhi was in pain. "Are you ok Haru-chan? What Happened?" the eldest host asked with a concerned frown.

"I'm fine Hunny-Senpai."

"Takashi?" Hunny asked, not believing Haruhi.

"She was attacked."

Hunny's eyes widened as he gasped and then they narrowed, "By who?"

"Akito Sato."

"From 2-C?" Mori nodded at his friend's question, both of them trying to remember everything they knew about their new foe.

The music room, used as the host club, came into view, and Haruhi made an attempt to get down, out of Takashi's arms. "Um, Mori-Senpai, can you put me down now? I don't want to worry the others so could we not tell them?"

Hunny and Takashi looked at each other, seeming to have a silent conversation. Hunny looked back to Haruhi and asked why. "Sato-Senpai's girlfriend, Kazue, is in love with him so he's probably a good guy when he's not jealous, and you have to remember that he thinks that I'm a guy." Hunny and Takashi went back to staring at each other and then Hunny nodded and Takashi carefully set her down.

"Takashi where's your book?"

"I'll get a new one." Which would be no problem for any one attending Ouran Academy, all the students coming from wealthy families. Except for Haruhi, of course, she was there on a scholarship.

Entering the room, Haruhi saw that there were fewer customers than usual. Kyoya's glasses did that glinting thing where you couldn't see his eyes anymore and excused himself from his customers to walk over to the group of latecomers. "Haruhi, you are more than half an hour late. Your customers left as well as Mori-Senpai and Hunny-Senpai's when they went looking for you. That lost us money; it will be added to your debt. As you don't have any customers for a while you can make sure we don't run out of tea." Kyoya walked back to his table writing in his notebook, probably making note of Haruhi's added debt. Hunny pulled her to a table to sit with him and Takashi, a giant smile back on his face.

"Here Haru-chan, have some strawberry cake!" Haruhi enjoyed her strawberry cake and listened to Hunny as he told them of his day.

"We're out of tea," called out the twins, and Haruhi made her way over to make more.

"So Haruhi," started Hikaru.

"Why were you late?" Kaoru asked. They swung an arm over each of her shoulders, and Haruhi winced slightly at the pressure on her bruised shoulder.

"Well these twins hid my books and it took me a while to find them." Haruhi carefully extracted herself and finished making the tea.

"Did they happen to be,"

"Devilishly handsome twins?" This time they each snuck an arm around her waist, and Haruhi couldn't help but grimace from the pain. The arms suddenly left her waist and Haruhi turned in surprise to see that Mori had pulled them off of her.

"Mori-Senpai?" Kaoru and everyone else in the room were looking at Mori, the usually quiet and reserved member of the host club, who held the twins slightly off the floor by their collars. Mori turned and set them down behind him, so that he was in-between the twins and Haruhi, and then reached for the teapot and poured three cups of tea. "You know, Mori-Senpai, you could have just asked us to move."

Takashi looked at him and gave a small grunt, and walked back to the table with the three cups. Many of the girls started squealing about how strong Mori was, and how they loved that he was so tall. Haruhi, her job finished, just shrugged a little and went back to the table too.

After the club was finished, Haruhi went to leave but was called back by Kyoya. "Why were you late?"

"I had trouble finding all of my books."

"So it had nothing to do with you being hurt?" Haruhi looked around and saw that Tamaki was on the other side of the room, talking with the twins.

"I'm fine." Kyoya stared at her and she sighed, trying to think of an explanation.

"Don't worry, Kyoya, me and Takashi are taking care of it," Hunny said from atop of Mori's shoulders. Calculating, Kyoya looked at the two oldest members of the club, one incredibly short, the other incredibly tall, but both masters of fighting and just nodded and walked off, taking more notes in his notebook. "Ready to go Haru-chan? Takashi and I will be walking with you."

"There's no need for that Hunny-Senpai, it's out of your way."

"No its not, there's a cake place that I wanted to go to." Haruhi looked at Hunny, then down to Mori and saw that she didn't have a choice. As they walked Hunny did most of the talking and Haruhi was extremely glad for their company when the got to the gates of the school. Akito was there, but he saw Mori and Hunny and started walking away as fast as he could without actually running, pausing only once to look over and glare at Haruhi, before continuing on his way.


End file.
